hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion of Cambodia (1993)
the '''Invasion of Cambodia of 1993 '''or "Operation Liberation" was a operation carried out by Vietnam, Laos and North Korea between June 14, 1993 and July 8, 1993 to dissolve the recently recreated Kingdom of Cambodia and reinstall the Cambodian Workers Party under the State of Cambodia. History Preceding events In 1991, the UN partially dissolved the State of Cambodia, a Vietnamese-backed communist regime in southeastern Asia. Sometime in 1993 a monarch took over the nation and the Kingdom of Cambodia was declared. On May 19, 1993...several Vietnamese terrorists attacked several major buildings in Phnom Penh, the capital of Cambodia. Cambodia responded by killing 5 Vietnamese citizens and hanging them on the border on May 21, Lê Đức Anh warned Cambodia to apologize or face sanctions if they did not apologize for the incident by June 1, Cambodia showed no remorse and started the Vietnamese genocide in Cambodia on June 2, on June 4 Vietnam and Laos signed the Friendship Pact as a military and economic union. On June 10, Vietnam and Laos made plans for a full fledged invasion of Cambodia. North Korea joined the Friendship Pact the next day and began making plans for a naval invasion in the next 2 weeks with ground support by Laos, Vietnam and the New Red Army of Cambodia. This plan passed on June 13. Invasion At 2:27AM local time early the next morning, just over 5,000 Vietnamese troops crossed the Cambodian border and captured a village. Troops moved west and came across a Cambodian military base, shelling of the base from the Vietnamese-Cambodian border began around 3:00AM. the news of the invasion reached Phnom Penh by 3:10AM and Cambodia declared war on the Friendship Pact. By 6:00AM troops were moving towards Phnom Penh rapidly, by 8:00AM Vietnamese and Laotian forces were stopped by the Cambodian army. Meanwhile the UN began to scramble to end the war peacefully. Riots began in Phnom Penh calling for the monarchy to be dissolved and the socialist government to take back over shortly later. Meanwhile, the Battle of Kor An Doeuk began. The UN managed to get both sides to accept a temporary ceasefire until June 20, on June 21, 5 North Korean divisions landed on the coast and destroyed the city of Krong Preah Sihanouk, ending the ceasefire. Vietnamese and Laotian forces pushed and were on the outskirts of Phnom Penh by June 23rd. The Cambodian Peoples Republic was installed in the occupied lands on June 24th. the UN continued in a attempt to maintain peace and stability. On June 27th a UN peacekeeping force would land on the coast of Cambodia. the Battle of Phnom Penh would begin on June 29th and would see the most deaths of any battle in recent years. Meanwhile, Laotian forces cut off Cambodia's border with Thailand in the west. After a devastating battle, most of Phnom Penh had fell by July 3. the UN held a emergency meeting on July 4th and organized a brief ceasefire until July 6, on July 6 what was left of Phnom Penh under Cambodian control fell...the next day Cambodia surrendered, remaining forces were defeated by July 8 and the UN signed a peace treaty, the invasion ended with the dissolution of the Kingdom of Cambodia and a new Cambodian Peoples Republic being installed...minor borderlands were also ceded to Vietnam and Laos, with several coastal towns being ceded to North Korea until 2005. Aftermath In 1994, the Cambodian Revolution of 1994 would take the nation by storm, after the failed revolution, Cambodia locked down its government. In 1998, China would join the Friendship Pact.